Ruby and the Dawn
by Mecharic
Summary: Yona was the Princess of Hiryuu Castle. Was. The man she still loved had murdered her father, King Il, and tried to assassinate her as well. If not for the mysterious woman with the red cloak and a terrifying repertoire of abilities she would never have lived long enough for her childhood friend, Hak, to save her. But what would they do now? (Older!Ruby) (Updates Sporadically)
1. Fateful Night

**Welcome one and all, to Ruby and the Dawn. This is, obviously, a Crossover between RWBY and Akatsuki no Yona, or "Yona of the Dawn". Great manga, excellent anime, I very much recommend it.**

 **Now, there is going to be a language barrier in this story, so I want to clarify now, when the language being spoken is not understood by whomever the POV is from it will be held within [] and in italics. If that doesn't explain it hopefully the first chapter will make things easier for you readers.**

 **Second thing I need to note, this is NOT V3 Ruby, nor V5 Ruby. This is a 17 year old Ruby, two years into the War with Salem. You'll learn more about that war over time, but Ruby has her own baggage just like Yona does. That will matter later on.**

* * *

White faded into color as Ruby found herself staring at the sky. The first thing she noticed was the strangeness of the moon – it was almost as if it wasn't shattered, but that couldn't be the case. Ruby would have pondered this more, if not for the shouting she heard to her left. Pushing herself into a sitting position, then into a standing one on the uneven roof, Ruby frowned towards it. There were definitely angry voices, male one and all, and a terrified female voice. Rushing over to investigate, Ruby found a scene she had never wanted to see again. An execution. It was just like Pyrrha on the tower again, and Ruby was not going to be just a bit "too late" this time! She tilted forward from her position on the rooftop, kicked in her semblance, and rocketed down into the middle of the group. Her impact with the ground was forceful enough to crack the paving stones. Following it was the windblast from her speed, enough to stagger all the enemy soldiers and send the womans hair fluttering around her.

"Leave her alone!"

Ruby knew they wouldn't be able to understand her, but she also knew they didn't need to. Her actions and stance should be enough – she was holding her best unarmed stance, not wanting to pull out Crescent Rose while surrounded like this – to tell them that she meant business. Unknown to her, the silver eyes were glowing ever so slightly, like the moons reflection on water. The soldiers were staring, wide eyed, at her, but she didn't care. When one of them started laughing at her, well, that took a little of the wind from her sails, and Ruby scowled at him. Then the blond man in the back stepped forward, sword out and ready.

 _[Back off woman, you have no idea what you're doing!]_

Ruby understood absolutely none of what he said, but the body language was pretty obvious on that regard. Narrowing her eyes, Ruby shifted her stance a little and readied her Aura. The blond man gave her a moment, and then took his swing. The sword came down towards her and Ruby found herself being knocked back by a large man wearing blue and wielding a huge naginata. It was at this moment that the battle was engaged – the big blue man easily cut down soldiers but was heavily outnumbered. Several of the soldiers thought to bypass him and go directly for the redheaded woman, which would have been an excellent plan if not for Ruby.

"Back off!"

Ruby swerved into the path of a blade, startling the soldiers, the redhead, Big Blue, and the blond – though not nearly as much as when the sword bounced off her arm as if it too was covered in the heavy plate armor that covered her torso rather than the simple red cloth that it actually was. As the sword recoiled off her arm it also left the soldier's hand, Ruby grabbed it out of the air and flicked it around, carving through several wooden spears and taking a new stance – this one for using a sword.

 _[What is she?!]_

 _[Monster!]_

 _[Die!]_

Unlike before, Ruby didn't really need to go off body language for the shouts she was now getting – instead the tone made it clear how terrified of her they were. The fact that several archers fired off at her only to have the arrows either ricochet off her body or be deflected by the sword did nothing to calm the soldiers, who were now backing off, terror written plainly across their faces. Ruby regarded them, then took an upright stance like Weiss would. Regal, dangerous, and ready for violence – that was the stance Ruby took for this. None of the soldiers dared move against her, and the blond man fighting Big Blue had also backed off. The two of them had all the enemies there equaled.

 _[Not bad at all red, not bad at all!]_

Ruby paused as Big Blue said something, and from the tone it was a complement. A simple nod was the response, followed by a frown and a hand gesture. Big Blue seemed to get the general idea, nodding at this, and then proceeded to grab the redhead while Ruby rocketed into battle with full use of her semblance. The world shifted into slow motion around her, arrows seeming to slowly crawl through the air, swords moving so slowly that she could see the ripples left in the wind as they passed, sounds growing slugging and indecipherable. And Ruby engaged her enemies.

* * *

It was glorious. It was terrifying. It was… simply unreal. Soo-Won had seen some powerful warriors in his day, the Generals of the Five Tribes, champions, his father, himself… this strange woman with the silver eyes and using words he'd never heard before? She made them all look like children playing with wooden swords. Not even Hak 'Thunderbeast' of the Wind Tribe could do the things this woman did. One moment she had been holding off his soldiers solo, an impressive feat for anyone let alone a child and woman. The next moment, however, he and all those there that day learned that she hadn't even been trying yet. That she was holding back even as Hak went all out.

Soo-Won's soldiers went down by the dozen. Swords were knocked out of their hands, spears severed in half, bows cloven from top to bottom, men knocked away as if they were nothing. Hak, his best friend until that very night, didn't question what he saw – he acted upon it. Grabbing Princess Yona and bolting for the exit, Hak entrusted the woman with holding the line. And really, could anyone blame him? This little woman with the silver eyes had just disarmed twenty plus men in as many seconds. She was truly terrifying, the little woman in the strange red and black dress that flared out at her hips. Soo-Won couldn't help but admire the skill and power she possessed, even as it stood against him. But as much as he admired the woman, he knew she needed to be dealt with if they wished to capture or kill the Princess and Hak.

"All soldiers, pull back! Han Joo-Doh, with me!"

Soo-Won moved forward with his loyal general, Joo-Doh, coming in beside him. Joo-Doh had dark brown eyes beneath short messy black hair. His face was set in a perpetual frown, which only deepened as he regarded the woman – no, the woman, she couldn't much older than Yona – who stood before them with her stolen sword and calm expression. Drawing his own swords, Joo-Doh shifted into a combat stance beside Soo-Won.

"You shouldn't involve yourself, Soo-Won. She is dangerous, more so than even Hak."

"I am aware. That is why we need to fight her together."

Soo-Won lifted his own blade as well, stained with his uncle's blood, and faced the terrifying woman.

"You can still surrender."

[I still don't know what you're saying, but I won't let you kill them.]

The woman faced off against the future king and his general, neither backing down nor even wavering. After a moment, Soo-Won nodded, accepting her answer, and attacked with all his strength and speed. Joo-Doh did as well, the two moving with remarkable synchrony as they engaged the woman before them. To their surprise, she was more than capable of dodging and deflecting their attacks. Despite her skill and strength, however, it felt as though something was off with her – almost like she wasn't used to wielding a sword. The fact that she was going against two grown men with the skill Soo-Won and Joo-Doh possessed probably factored in as well, for the woman leapt away from them as the fight devolved into her defending while they attacked.

With a burst of speed and rosepetals the woman gained enough distance for whatever she was about to do. The soldiers frowned, worried, as Soo-Won's advisor Kye-Sook narrowed his eyes. If there was ever a time for her to pull out some trick, it would be right now. Kye-Sook was proven correct as the woman tossed the sword aside with enough force to embed it to the hilt in the stone wall, causing all involved to jump. Soo-Won frowned – she couldn't be expecting to surrender, could she? Heads tilted, frowns deepened, and tension built up as the woman reached behind her and pulled out…

A red and black box. A simple box made of metal.

Then the box began to unfold. A black staff began to extend from one end of it, even as the majority of the box began to unfold outward into something larger. Torchlight reflected off blades larger than the womans arm as they shifted into the place. Metal slid past metal, strange sounds from within the box led to yet more expansion, and within a few seconds the unassuming box had turned into a massive metal scythe larger than the person holding it. The woman spun the weapon with the casual ease of someone who had been using it for years and knew every nook and cranny of the vast weapon, and then embedded the metal tip into the ground between her and Soo-Won.

 _[Stop while you still can.]_

"Oh."

"What in the name of God…?"

"How did- that- what?"

Soo-Won was too utterly stunned to even react to the situation. This was no mere woman, this was… this was something utterly impossible. No weapon he had ever seen could do that, no human should be able to carry such a huge weapon, but this woman casually ignored that. Soo-Won could only stare and mutter…

"Are… are you a god?"

 _[Seriously. Back off. I don't want to kill anyone.]_

General Joo-Doh decided to take advantage of her hesitation to attack and the position the weapon was in. Embedded into the ground, it would take a moment or two for even this woman to pull it out and get back into combat, and that could very well decide the battle. Flicking both swords to the side, the general charged forward at top speed. He took three entire steps before a sound like a firework went off directly in front of him. He felt the tug on his left arm, turned his head, and fell very still. His sword, one of the matched pair he always used, had been destroyed. Not only that, but there was a hole in the wall behind him, smoking slightly from whatever had been done. He turned back towards the woman, eyes wider than ever before, and took a step back now.

"That… that had to be lightning. Nothing else could move that fast…"

"Joo-Doh, withdraw! We… we're letting them go. We cannot challenge someone who commands power like that."

"Oh thank god… Understood sir."

The future king and his General, along with his soldiers and advisor and all others who had been watching, moved away from the woman in red, the reaper. She paused at this, then nodded with a satisfied expression on her face.

 _[Glad to see we resolved this. I'll be off then!]_

Without any further ado or theatrics, the woman compacted the massive scythe back into box form and tilted to the side slight, vanishing in a cloud of rosepetals.

* * *

Hak was deep into the forest when he felt a presence arrive behind him. Moving the Princess ahead of him and spinning himself around, he whipped his blade down towards the presence with enough force to cleave a mans arm clean off. Naturally it left him in shock when the blade was deflected to the side by the young woman who had held the line for both Yona and himself. His eyes widened as he realized that she had survived – somehow – and had found them – somehow – and yet he knew she hadn't fled when they had, the sound of battle had long outlasted their flight from Hiryuu Castle.

"How did… doesn't matter, you can't understand me anyway."

Turning back the way he had been going, Hak simply beckoned for the woman to follow as he led them into the tree. The two travelled in silence for a time, crossing several mountains and a dozen or more small bodies of water. Once they reached what Hak believed to be a safe spot to rest, he began to check over the Princess for injuries and the like, finding only bruising and strain from exhaustion. He made up a pseudo-bed for the Princess, then turned to his fellow fugitive. With no way to commune with her and no way to know what her goals were, Hak could only make his choice based on her previous actions. She was not an enemy. Hak pointed at himself and then said, as clearly as he could, his own name. The woman paused, frowned for a moment, and then nodded, pointing at herself.

"Ruby."

Hak blinked, not expecting her to get it quite that quickly, but rolled with it. He pointed at his eyes, then waved his hand around the forest while saying that he would take first watch. Once again, the woman seemed to get his gestures in one go, leading him to wonder if she'd dealt with language barriers before. What surprised him this time was when she pointed at him, then at the ground next to Yona, before pointing at her own eyes and gesturing at the forest around them. ' _She… she wants to take first watch? Well, I won't complain. If she wanted us dead she would have sided with… with that bastard at the castle._ ' Hak nodded and settled himself down against the tree next to Yona. He would sleep now and be ready for the day when she woke him up next.

Before going to sleep, Hak looked at the woman who had declared herself 'Ruby'. She had dark red hair that turned lighter as it got longer, all of it done up in a braid that would have reached the small of her back, if it hadn't been slung over her should and down her chest a little. Covering the chest, and her entire torso for that matter, was some sort of black metal armor that didn't seem to impede her flexibility much as she bent over and rubbed her thighs. Silver detailing marked a strange pattern, almost like rose petals, extending across the armor from the silver rose symbol over her heart. Heavy duty boots, black with red foundations and silver detailing and buckles, held the ends of her black pants that rose up to a belt with a silver rose buckle on it. On top of the armor she wore a red shirt of some sort that had formfitting sleeves down to her wrists where then folded out for some reason. Fingerless gloves, black with the silver rose symbol on the back, were worn on each hand. The entire outfit was completed by a crimson cloak that looked worn and tattered, but nonetheless well cared for. The cloak was held in place by a single silver rose clasp, and frankly Hak couldn't even begin to imagine this 'Ruby' without her red cloak.

Hak drifted off to sleep as the attentive silver eyes watched over the two refugees of Hiryuu Castle, leaving the night to his silver-eyed ally.

* * *

 **So, didja like it? I hope you liked it, because I've always wanted a Akatsuki no Yona/RWBY Crossover, but none of those exist.**

 **I originally planned to have Yona get sucked into Remnant, but then I ran into the butterfly effect - what would happen to Hak? What about the Dragons? If Yona vanishes everything that happens in her world because of her - from (spoilers!) the gathering of the dragons to the prevention of multiple wars and the saving of countless lives - would all not happen, or would happen differently. The only solution I could think of was that inter-universal travel ignores the concept of time, allowing Yona to return moments after she left - or even instantly after she left - but that has always felt like a lazy cop out to me. It works sometimes, but not for this sort of story. As such, I did Ruby into Kouka, rather than Yona into Remnant.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Like the rest of my stories this one will update when I feel up to it, rather than on a set schedule. I always hate being obligated to update a story by a certain time, makes it far too stressful for me and that in turn causes the story to suffer. Case in point, TOW4A, which is easily my favorite setting but my least favorite to write up.**

 **Well anyway, if you liked it fav/follow, maybe leave me a review? Those are always nice to get!**

 **How will Ruby change the story of Yona, I wonder... (seriously, I haven't planned it out very far in advance lol)**

 **~ Mecharic**


	2. Flight to Fuuga

**Hello again! Surprised? You shouldn't be, I tend to write in spurts when I get a story stuck in my head. Here's Chapter 2 of Rose and the Dawn.**

 **As before,** _[This is a language the character we're looking at things from cannot understand],_ "This is a language that the character who's POV we're using can understand" **and** ' _these are thoughts_ ' **. Someday I'll figure out something more creative, but for now that's what I have to do, don't want to try throwing Japanese or Korean symbols around on FFN.**

* * *

Ruby regarded the moon, whole and undamaged, as it rode high in the sky. This truly was a different world entirely, wasn't it? The constellations were the same, but that was the only similarity between this strange world and her own home of Remnant. For the moon was most certainly whole, the language was different, the people lacked the spark of Aura, and despite the redheads clear grief and overwhelming negativity there had no been a single Grimm so far. Strange world, strange people, and a sky that seemed somehow unnatural with its whole moon and brighter stars.

' _Though the latter is probably just a lack of light pollution, the stars were similarly bright in the wilds of Anima… and much dimmer in-_ '

Ruby was broken from her thoughts by a slight whimper behind her where her… acquaintances... were sleeping. Turning towards them, she saw the redheaded girl – and what else could she call such a small and frail looking person? – trembling and twitching in her sleep, her face a rictus of fear and sorrow. Ruby remembered seeing faces like that on Jaune every so often later in the war, the girl was having a nightmare – and a bad one, from the look of it. Ruby sighed to herself, and then carefully crept over to the child while undoing the clasp of her cloak. The girl would need it more, and Ruby could always get it back in the morning. Gently kneeling, Ruby shifted the redhead around, careful not to wake her or tangle her Yang-like hair, and tucked the cloak in around her. It wasn't much, but Ruby knew from experience that the cloak was warm and surprisingly comfy considering it was just fabric. Humming a soft lullaby, Ruby then settled the young redhead down into a slumber, not stopping until she was no longer twitching.

Having finished settling the poor girl down, Ruby made to get up, only realizing then that the redhead had snuggled into her side and wasn't letting go of her arm. With a heavy sigh, Ruby shifted position a little and prepared for the long haul. About two hours later, Ruby's arm was asleep, her entire body felt like she'd run a marathon somehow, and she was getting a little overheated from the close contact. It had been a long time since she'd been in a situation like this – years even – and so Ruby was utterly unprepared for when the redhead tilted a little and ended up on her shoulder. Jumping slightly, Ruby jolted red awake by accident. Silver eyes met violet, and both widened. Those eyes were the same as Yang's eyes when she wasn't angry, that hair was like Pyrrha's but with Yang's style, and the softness and slight tremble of the girl was like Weiss. Ruby jerked away from the sudden pain and scrambled to her feet.

The redhead, on the other hand, landed on her face as the support she'd been using had left her, and remained laying in place for a moment, before lifting herself up onto her knees. She looked around, confused, and said something that sounded like a name. Beginning to tremble again, the girl's eyes teared up and she proceeded to start wailing right there in the middle of the forest. This instantly woke up Hak, who rushed towards her but stopped, for some reason unable or unwilling to take the next few steps and calm her. Ruby let out a slight sound of annoyance, but moved forward in his place, sitting next to the girl and pulling her into her side – again – to make an effort at calming the brokenhearted child.

* * *

Hak watched as the strange woman, Ruby she called herself, gently held Yona while the Princess cried her eyes out into Ruby's shoulder. He took note of the red cloak that was around Yona's shoulders, which had been on Ruby before he went to sleep. He took note that Ruby clearly seemed to know what she was doing – had she lost someone, or perhaps comforted those who lost others? – and he took note of how she seemed almost afraid of the Princess. But Hak could do nothing – he was too angry, to enraged at what Soo-Won to comfort anyone right now. All Hak could do right now was burn his rage off by taking these two with him to Capital Fuuga, where the Wind Tribe would be waiting for him. Glancing at the Princess, Hak knew from the expression on her face that sleep would not return to her that night, so he sighed and gathered himself.

"We should continue. Capital Fuuga awaits."

 _[Still can't understand you, Hak.]_

Hak started a little at the use of his name, having not expected it from her quite so soon after they exchanged them. Then again, she had been awake through the night so far while he slept, so it made more sense on her end. Pausing, Hak gestured at the three of them, made a walking person with his fingers, then pointed in the rough direction of Capital Fuuga. Ruby clearly understood, as she took her cloak back from Yona and then picked the Princess up with surprising strength for someone only a little taller than Yona was. Despite this, Ruby seemed barely to notice the Princess' weight, simply turning towards Hak and raising an eyebrow in the universal gesture of 'What now?'. Hak nodded to show he understood – or hoped he did at least – and then continued in the direction of Capital Fuuga.

Ruby followed after him with Yona, which he really hoped meant she'd understood fully the situation. Coming up alongside him, Hak noticed that she had somehow managed to shift Yona so that she was being carried in one arm almost like an infant… if an infant weighed as much as the mother, at least. With her now free arm, Ruby pointed at a tree and said _[Tree?]_. Hak paused, realizing what she was working to do, and then nodded once and said "Tree.". Silver eyes glanced at Hak for a moment, then a hesitant "Ka…mu?" followed. Hak grinned, and nodded, before pointing at a leaf and saying "Leaf." This little game of words would continue for the rest of the day, keeping their minds off the situation.

* * *

Yona didn't understand much of what was going on anymore. Just two days ago her world had been perfect, and nothing could have changed it. She was turning sixteen, her father was kind and gentle, her bodyguard Hak was annoying and loud (but always there for her, a part of her mind whispered), and Soo-Won had been the love of her life – a strong, brave, kind young man with whom she had hoped to spend her life. Then… then it had all come crashing down. Soo-Won had murdered her father, the castle guards had tried to kill her, Hak had been no where to be seen, she was going to die! Then… the woman. The woman in red and silver, with the eyes that glowed like starlight. She had come out of nowhere, pushed back the guards, and held them all at bay.

Then Hak had shown up, proving he hadn't abandoned her at all. He'd taken her to safety away from the castle. Safety, away from the castle. The thought alone was ridiculous, but in light of everything else… in light of her entire world falling into ruin, Yona supposed one more piece falling out of place would be fine. She vaguely remembered the forest, with Hak, as they came to a halt and she fell asleep against a tree – a tree of all things! – before a nightmare she didn't fully remember. There had been blood, and she'd seen… Hak? Her father? Someone had died, and Soo-Won had told her that her hair reminded him of blood and then it had become blood and then suddenly there had been a scent like roses and a soft silver light had blown away the nightmare. Yona didn't remember much of the dreams after that, only that they all had a silver tint and smelled slightly of roses.

After that the entire world had suddenly shaken, and then she was looking into a pair of eyes brilliant silver like one of the plates she used to eat from at the castle. The eyes were staring back at her, holding emotions that Yona was very familiar with now: fear, sorrow, pain, and regret. Then the eyes had widened and pulled back, leaving her without any support. The dirt had been painful, but hadn't really done any damage… it had, however, reminded her so horribly of her situation. Yona had done the only thing she could think to do – she had cried. And the woman who smelled of roses had comforted her while Hak had only been able to watch. After this, the woman had gently picked Yona up, and had then carried her like a child for a while as she and Hak had pointed at various things – trees, rocks, flowers, and more – and simply said the names at each other. Yona didn't understand why they were doing that at all, but she wasn't about to question her last guardian and the woman smelling of roses.

That had stopped about twenty minutes ago, when they stopped to make camp for the night. Now Yona was lost again, because her precious hairpin, the last gift Soo-Won had given her before murdering her father and destroying everything she had thought was so real, was missing. That was… that was all she had left of before, and she would not go without! And so here she was, in the dark, lost, confused, and looking for her hairpin even though she didn't even know if it had truly been given to her. Why would Soo-Won give her a gift if he hated her? If it was real… maybe he didn't hate her at all? Maybe this was just a bad dream… maybe…

{SsssssSssssSsssSSSsss}

Yona yelped as she heard the snake, turned, and barely had any time at all before the snake was moving to bite her. This was just like Soo-Won again – hiding in plain sight until he had the chance to strike. Pretending to be a harmless nothing, but always planning to kill her. Yona couldn't even move before it was over. The snake had never reached its target, as Hak was there already, his naginata impaling the snake before it ever had a chance to bite her. Almost like with Soo-Won. Then Yona heard more hissing, her eyes grew wide with fear, dozens of snakes were across the ground, all of them angry and hateful. It took but a moment for Hak to grab her and flee with his naginata, but that moment was plenty for a snake to sink its fangs into him.

* * *

Hak managed to get Yona away from the snakes, thank all the gods for that. Getting bitten was a bit inconvenient, but Hak didn't care – Yona was safe. She was what mattered most, after all. Returning to the camp, he found a worried looking Ruby pacing around. He'd left her here in case Yona came back and to keep the camp site safe from harm. She rushed forward and caught both himself and Yona as he lost his balance, the venom from the snake costing him his strength. Hak managed to stagger over to his bag with her help, Ruby scolding him like an angry mother the whole time – he didn't need to understand her words to know that tone of voice, after all – and pulled out the hairpin. Turning towards Yona, he frowned at the look of desperation on her face. She needed the hairpin, needed it far more than she should have needed it. Hak didn't like that, but if it kept Yona going, if it kept her alive, then anything was an acceptable tool for the purpose.

The last thing Hak saw before the venom knocked him out was Ruby looking at him with panic in her eyes as Yona gazed distantly at the hairpin.

* * *

"Damnit!"

Ruby wanted to spend more time cursing the world and everyone in it, but she had more important things to worry about. Namely, getting Hak medicine for the snake bite and reaching this "Capital Fuuga" place he had mentioned. Ruby glanced at Yona, shook her head, and squared her shoulders. She didn't know how to handle venomous snake bites even with antivenom, let alone without it. The only solution would be to carry him.

 _[Naginata.]_

Ruby didn't know enough of their language to properly explain, but she made up for that with blunt gestures and movements, sticking Hak's naginata directly in front of the redheads face. After a moment wasted staring at it, the girl realized what Ruby wanted and picked it up. Ruby nodded once, then hauled Hak's bag over her should, then Hak onto her back. This was going to be an absolutely miserable trip, but Ruby could make it happen. She just had to keep going in the same direction, and with her knowledge of travelling without maps or positioning systems Ruby knew she could pull it off. Probably.

…

…

They travelled through the night, using the stars to keep their path, and then continued for nearly half of the next day before the redhead was unable to continue. She collapsed onto the ground behind Ruby, gasping for breath but having surprisingly not complained at all about the pace or the effort. Either she was more broken than Ruby had thought, or she was more terrified of losing Hak than Ruby had thought. Either way, the girl with red hair had given it her all, and it hadn't been enough. Not that Ruby blamed her, this asshole had to weigh at least three times her weight and was drooling on her shoulder the whole damn trip now. They both needed rest, but Hak was not going to survive much longer. Capital Fuuga was nowhere to be seen, and Ruby was out of options. She was desperate. She would need to try to unlock his Aura.

"For it is in defiance that we attain strength. Through strength, we become a warrior of unmatched power and unsurpassed ability to slay even the mightiest of foes. Unyielding and unrelenting, beyond even death, I release your soul, and with my blade, protect thee."

Ruby watched as a blue-black pulse of power shivered over the man, and then she got suckered by the drain of unlocking his Aura. Either he had a lot of it – which wouldn't surprise her considering his stamina – or something about the locals meant they needed more Aura to unlock their own. Either way, she knew his Aura would be able to handle the venom – if only by strengthening his body enough to survive the damage it could cause. With that finished, Ruby sagged against the nearest tree. Redhead was already out, clutching the naginata like her life depended on it and with twigs and leaves tangled in her hair, while Hak's breathing had already begun to ease. Ruby forced herself back up, activated her semblance, and rocketed into the sky. Reaching the top of her launch, she rotated a few times before she began to fall, checking the area for villages, smoke from fires, or any other signs of enemies in the area. Finding none, Ruby decided it would be okay to sleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hak awoke to the sound of birds, slow breathing, and the soft rustling of wind through leaves. It was, all things considered, an incredibly peaceful awakening. He enjoyed it for the three seconds it took his mind to remember how he had fallen asleep in the first place, after which he jolted upright and jerked his head around. ' _Where is Yon- oh, there she is, sleeping with his naginata clutched in her hands. Wait, what?_ ' Turning his head, he saw Ruby also passed out asleep, and after climbing a tree to look around he realized why. They had made at least a day and a halfs worth of travel since he'd passed out, and from the sunset it probably hadn't been an entire two days since – though to be fair he'd been in a coma and had no idea for sure. What he did know is that they had missed Capital Fuuga, though not by much, and that they would need their beauty sleep – especially Yona, she looked a mess, truly. Ruby only looked mildly tired, which was interesting since he assumed she had been carrying him.

Well, if they were going to sleep, he may as well keep watch. And maybe figure out why he felt like he could take down an entire castle while he was at it – seriously, this kind of power he felt coursing through him should not be how he woke up after a snake bite. Even under the best conditions he should feel sick and woozy, not fired up and ready to attack the entire world… A mystery for another day.

* * *

 **So, didja like it? If so, follow, fav, maybe throw a review at me? I can catch those... well, better than I can catch stuff irl at least (not saying much really). I'd love some constructive criticism if you have any, and I won't say no to praise either (I am so humble right?). Now then, there were a few reviews before...**

 **Spartastic 4 - Akatsuki no Yona is very underrepresented on FFN for such a great manga/anime. Easily in my top 5 favorites. I've given some thought to how Ruby will influence events, but the basic plot of the story will be the same - mostly. Some butterflies will spread over the course of the story, but nothing major until after the Fire Tribe Arc. I'll try not to keep people waiting too long, but don't get used to updates multiple times a week.**

 **Fury Fire - Yes, very much yes. I hope to follow the entire story as per the Manga (which is what I'm basing this on).**

 **noise95 - So far she's working on the nouns, and not even getting those down yet. I can't wait till you guys see what I'm gonna have Hak tell her Mundok's name is lol**

 **Welp, that's all for now folks! I'll keep writing when I have the time/get the inspiration, and I won't abandon any of my fictions - even if there's a multi-month delay between updates, an update WILL come again... eventually (lol).**

 **Cya!**

 **~ Mecharic**


	3. Roses on the Wind

**Okay, here's the third post of this chapter, now with more Ruby/Ruby References! First post was meh, and reviews confirmed that. I'll never write at 2am again and I have no idea why I thought it was a good idea this time. Second post was just minor edits, this one is proofread with parts of it rewritten and with less direct rehashing (but still a solid block of rehashing for non-ANY readers). Also more butterflies because it was pointed out to me that I was dumb and forgot that Ruby existed. My bad entirely!**

 **Hope you can enjoy the new-new chapter.**

* * *

Hak smiled gently to himself as he saw Capital Fuga ahead of him – it had taken a few hours of backtracking, but Princess Yona and their quiet companion had arrived at the safest place in Kouka. Said quiet companion made an appreciative sound that didn't seem to quite reach a full word, but even so Hak felt a slight pulse of pride – this was his home after all, and the fact that it impressed this dangerous stranger who chose to help him was something he could enjoy. His smile could only grow – strictly on the inside mind you! – as he came upon Tae-Woo and Han-Dae sleeping at the town's main entrance. Unlike most lazy guards, these two didn't sleep against the walls or on the ground, but instead back to back, weapons in hand. The joy he felt at knowing Capital Fuga hadn't changed in the three years since he'd last visited didn't stop him from giving the two lazy guardsmen a solid kick to the rear though.

"Lord Hak?"

"Yo."

"Heh… it's been so long. About ten years right? Why're you here?"

"Was the General fired? Oh well, there's always next time!"

The black-haired Tae-Woo spoke first, always ready to throw around some friendly banter with his blond-haired partner in lazy guardsmanship. Hak knew that two could play at this game, however, and was ready to throw some banter of his own around…

"Lazy as usual."

Three years and this was the best he could do? The Gods were laughing at him right now, he damn well knew it. Of course, the two playful guards couldn't let him go with such a lame response…

"~We are the Wind Tribe, we live as free as the Wind.~"

"Who sent these guys out to patrol?"

Still not his best work, but Hak had just remembered the two women with him, one of which was carrying his exhausted Princess piggyback style. He didn't get a chance to check on either of them as his tribe was now aware of the Wind Generals arrival and were gathering around.

"The young Chief!"

"Lord Hak!"

"It's been a long time!"

General inquiries as to his business, when he returned, and more than a few comments on how handsome he had become were met with silence as Hak contemplated the situation. It seemed news from the Castle hadn't arrived yet, nor soldiers to seek the Princess or himself. That was good – no news and no soldiers meant he and Yona could relax a little. Speaking on Yona, she was on her own feet again while Ruby seemed to have backed off a little, wide eyed at all the people. Yona didn't seem to be handling it much better herself honestly, looking confused as the people of the Wind Tribe approached her and asked of her name and background.

"Who is this girl?"

"What's with her armor?"

"And those eyes?"

"Are you Lord Hak's woman?"

At this, Yona let out a slight whimper, eyes glazing over as she clearly began to remember something she shouldn't need to remember, and Hak began to try doing damage control.

"No. The redhead without armor a castle court lady in training, the other is a travelling warrior from a distant land who impressed me."

Hak knew instantly that such a statement was poorly spoken and wished he could take it back, but alas such was not the case – Ruby was rapidly approached by his tribe folk, each of them wanting to know more about the woman who could impress even their strong young General. This startled Yona, however, and sent her tipping backwards on the uneven ground below. Ruby darted forward, catching the Princess in her arms and leaving a handful of rose petals in her wake. As she caught Yona, however, the Princess' head knocked solidly against the armored chest piece and Yona's eyes blanked out for a moment before the fragile princess passed out.

"Woah!"

"How did…?"

"The court lady!"

Hak stepped in before any of his tribe could get too invested in Ruby's actions, and before anything happened to scare his new best friend off.

"Prepare a bed and meal immediately!"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

Of all the people the Wind Tribe knew of, for Hak to be so careful and attentive to another person, especially a girl, is a novel experience. Normally he treats women much the same as he treats everyone else – cool, friendly, but with a healthy dose of snark. To be impressed with a woman, and to treat another with concern? That was a first.

* * *

Ruby was entirely in observation mode – she didn't want to stand out, didn't want to be noticed, and didn't want to alter how people in this 'Capital Fuga' place would behave with her presence. These desires led her to locate and don a red and black robe-thing similar to what the rest of the villagers were wearing. Even with the robe, Ruby felt she stood out a bit too much, and had as such relocated to the roof of the large hall or castle structure at the center of the town, upon a hill of brick and stone.

This entire town felt warm, friendly, and sleepy. It reminded her of Patch, way back before all the chaos and Grimm and the wars. Back when Ruby was still little, and her mother would bake her cookies. It was… nice. Of all the places to end up at the end of the story, a place like this was never even something Ruby had considered. She couldn't say she was unhappy with it, but there was so much she didn't know about this world yet. She could barely understand their language, and could speak even less of it, so she'd decided to just go as a mute. Heh, maybe Neo had simply been from another world and chosen not to speak the tongue of Remnant eh? But enough of those thoughts, they wouldn't lead anywhere pleasant – Ruby knew this, but it was so easy to get lost in the memories.

Focusing back on the town and its large castle, Ruby studied it with the mind of a Huntress. The entire town was tiered, with large walkways leading to the second and then third levels. The lowest level had a low wall around it, more for decoration and to mark where the town itself ended and the wilderness began than anything else, nothing like the old walls of Vale or Atlas. But then, this world didn't have the threat of Grimm, so there was no reason for such mighty walls. The large fortress resting above the town could likely house all of the people safely and was clearly designed to defend against human and faunus opponents. Not that Ruby had seen any of the latter – faunus didn't seem to exist in this world. Besides the castle and the town – she couldn't really consider it a city, it was far too small to be a city – there was a small waterway that travelled downhill nearby, and the forest extended well into the distance.

The houses on the lowest level were humble and honest by the standards Ruby had always known – none were as large as the cafeteria at Beacon had been, which made her wonder just how much effort goes into such a massive construct – but plenty of the houses on the second level were as large, or larger, than the Rose-Xaio Long cabin-house on Patch, back in the day. Before it burned down. Before – no! Back on the town, the roads were all flattened dirt, packed down firmly to create a smooth and easy walking surface. It probably got a little bad when it rained, but otherwise was a perfectly acceptable way to bridge the houses. Everything was Mistralian in design, from the massive hall on top of the fort-hill to the humblest of houses on the lowest level. Trees, bits grass, bushes, and flowers grew everywhere on the first level, and dotted the second with green summer leaves. Summer.

NO! Ruby grabbed her head between her hands and gave a squeeze, forcing her mind to stay on track. This was a perfect chance to move forward, she wasn't going to blow it like the last one. With that in mind, Ruby hopped off the roof she'd been sitting on, discarding her position at the highest point in the town to check on the redhead – Yona. Her newest travelling companion, and maybe a friend – at the least, one of exactly two people she could name at this time.

* * *

' _Where… am I?_ '

Yona sat up carefully, her back aching a little and her legs sore from all the walking and effort of the past few days. Looking around her with eyes somewhere between empty and tearful, she took note of the large room she was in. White walls, dark wood structure, a door and maybe a window? She wasn't sure. It was warm. Friendly. How could a room be friendly? How could anything be friendly after all of this? Yona also noted something else, a little more unexpected.

' _New clothes. Something smells nice._ '

Looking next to her, Yona saw a little tray with a bowl and some assorted foods on it. Taking the lid off the bowl, she found soup, and taking a sip of it with the spoon provided Yona fell still, remembering another time she woke up to a tray of soup next to her bed. She had been much smaller back then – a child, innocent and sick after a snowball fight. That soup had tasted terrible, but it had been her father's attempt at replicating her favorite soup to help her get better. And now he was dead. Her father, murdered by the man she loved and had hoped to marry someday. The tears started to rise again, but before Yona could fall into crying properly a young, frail voice rose from the door.

"Why are you crying?"

"…"

"Was… was it gross?"

"It… it's warm…"

"You're crying because it's warm? You're weird."

"It reminds me of… my… my father…"

At this the boy – for it was a boy, a young blond boy with a little hat on his head, knelt in front of Yona and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. The sheer kindness and innocence held in this little boys eyes was enough to draw Yona out of her heartbreaking thoughts – or at least to help her bury them for a little while longer.

"My name is Tae-Yeon. I'm Hak's little brother."

"Hak's… little brother…?"

"Are you a friend of Hak's?"

"… … … … Probably?"

The doors slammed open as Tae-Woo and Han-Dae shouted with far too much drama,

"PROBABLY FRIENDS?!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Ruby was literally doubled over laughing silently into her hand, trying her hardest not to reveal herself just outside the window. She didn't need to know what they were saying to understand the tones and read the mood, and the mood was hilarious.

 _[That can't be! So you're not lovers or sweet-hearts.]_

 _[If they're just friends than she doesn't see anything more in him. Poor Lord Haks feelings are super inrequi-]_

A heavy thump followed by a pulse of malic so pure Ruby worried for a moment that the Grimm had followed her into this unprepared world, only for it to be Hak, slamming Han-Dae into the floor with the base of Naginata.

 _[-ted]._

 _[Do you want your eyes gouged out?]_

* * *

Hak was, as usual with the idiot duo, annoyed. But not too annoyed – Yona had woken up after all, and that put him in good spirits. Speaking of Yona being awake, he needed to make sure she knew the story – he also needed to tell Ruby when he found her something less exotic to wear. Stepping forward and kneeling over Yona, he covered her mouth with his hand just to be safe. Whispering, he told her the story she needed to stick to.

"Your name is 'Lena'. You're a castle court lady in training. While we're hear, I'll treat you as a court lady as well. Ruby is a traveling warrior I met in the city and approved of due to her skill. Got it?"

"Alright…"

"Good girl…"

It hurt him a little to scare her like that, but it was better than the alternative. Even if he would never accuse his people of betraying him or the Crown, even a single word let slip could end in disaster. Speaking of disaster, the duo of dumb were at it again, covering Tae-Yeon's eyes as if something lewd was about to begin. Because of course they were. Hak instantly went back to friendly rage-mode and leapt at them.

"THERE'S NOTHING BAD GOING ON THAT TAE-YEON CAN'T SEE!"

While Hak was busy dispensing his own personal brand of justice, Tae-Yeon approached Yona with a well thought out question, never knowing what he was about to unleash upon the innocent Hak.

"Lena? At the castle, what kind of person it my brother? I don't know much about my brother since he became a General to protect the Princess when I was just three years old…"

"Hak at the castle… is…"

* * *

Yona thought back to the various interactions she's had with Hak over the years.

/Flashback Begin/

Hak laying in the snow, as a child, when Yona accidently trips and falls on top of him.

"Hak will die under the Princess' weight!"

… … …

Hak eating an apple while sitting on the railing, inserting himself into the conversation with her father.

"There's definitely something wrong with her head."

/Flashback End/

"He's rude. Ah no, Insensitive? Um… has a bad attitude… oh, and, not cute at all. And…"

"Oooookay, enough. We understand."

Tae-Woo and Han-Dae were all but rolling on the ground laughing at this entire interaction, praising "Miss Lena" as being the best as they cackled at Hak's expense.

"N-n-n-not cute at all! You're not cute!"

"You seem to be having fun Han-Dae, come here!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!~"

Yona was left staring at the room as Tae-Woo and Han-Dae continued to make fun of Hak while he indignantly tried to reclaim some remnants of his pride as a man, the whole room alive with the sound of laughter and chatter, everyone smiling. ' _This… is where Hak was raised?'_ Despite the heartbreak that still clung to her, despite the aches in her back and legs, Yona couldn't resist… and smiled. This was place was warm and friendly and everyone was so happy and active and alive.

Yona loved it.

* * *

Ruby smiled as she saw Yona smiling. She knew the pain of being betrayed quite well, and didn't need to know the details to know how difficult it could be to move past that pain, having never really managed to do so herself. Ruby hoped that Yona could recover, but for now she would let it happen at its own rate. Ruby cracked her back as she turned and walked away, careful to keep her armor, weapons, and gear hidden beneath the robes Hak had arranged for her – the story that she was a travelling warrior could only explain so much, after all, and Ruby wanted to explore the surrounding area a little bit.

It was during her exploration that Ruby found a group of people wearing armor and cloaks in what was clearly some sort of military uniform. Hell, even their hair was done up the same way – a bun on the back of their hair with some sort of decorative cloth dangling from it. The group were blocking up the river that had run past Capital Fuga, slowly but surely thinning the rush of water to a mere trickle, and then to nothing at all. After she saw that, Ruby had had enough, and decided to step in.

She hated bullies, after all, and could only assume this was an attack on Fuga by the same person who was trying to kill Yona earlier.

Without any further ado, Ruby leapt down to where the large earthen dam had been constructed over the past day while she had watched. As she fell towards it, Ruby unfolded her scythe in all its glory – a pity the weapon wouldn't be used for reaping just yet. Landing lightly and quietly, Ruby then proceeded to violate all concepts of surprise by jamming her scythe's blade into the earthen dam between two massive rocks and simple levered one of the boulders out of the dam entirely. By the time the soldiers could truly react to her arrival and actions, the dam had been destroyed, a massive rent in the middle of the structure.

 _[What in Gods name…?]_

 _[Is she even human?!]_

 _[She's the one we were warned about!]_

 _[She's wrecking the dam, STOP HER!]_

 _[We can't fight that!]_

 _[I command it! You are bound to obey me!]_

 _[Are you mad? She just-]_

 _[WE ARE DESCENDED FROM HIRYUU HIMSELF! She is no God, but we are descended from one!]*_

 _[I… yes. For the Fire Tribe!]_

Ruby raised an eyebrow as the soldiers milled around for a moment, clearly frightened by her strength and probably her weapon as well, but after some shouting and arguing the leader of the group of soldiers managed to convince most of them to attack her. This in turn changed them from "soldiers" to "hostiles" and allowed Ruby to enter battle against them. Though calling it a battle is a bit much, considering the enemy were wielding spears that snapped when they hit her (and rarely hit her at all), swords that shattered on her forearm when she blocked them, and armor that crumpled with a single solid kick to the chest or body. These may have been skilled soldiers – Ruby didn't know – but they were nothing compared to a veteran Huntress of a war against real monsters.

When the brutally one sided fight came to an end, only four of the two dozen enemy soldiers remained standing, barely, and they were backed around someone who gave off an air similar to what Weiss had held when she first started at Beacon. This boy was definitely important to them, and so Ruby decided to leave a message that was impossible to misinterpret.

Stalking forward, the scythe flicked forward and embedded into the ground again. A single shot was fired, grazing the nobles cheek and leaving a thin scar behind. By the time he was jerking his head to the side in a reaction, the bullet had already torn several trees apart and put a nice sized crater in the ground a short distance away from them.

"Leave. Now."

 _[RETREAT!]_

The four standing soldiers and their commander bolted, leaving their injured to the mercies Ruby would bestow upon them – namely, quick and painless executions followed by moving their bodies away from the river to prevent them from bleeding into it. Once Ruby had finished her bloody work she continued her patrol through the region, leaving the people at Capital Fuga none the wiser about the blood shed in their defense or the lives taken on their behalf.

* * *

"Lena! Lena Dear!"

"Oh…! Yes?" ' _Was she talking to me…? Oh right my name is Lena right now…_ '

The older woman who had gotten Yona's attention proceeded to talk at and over her more so than anything else, seeming to find the story of "Lena the court lady" fairly hilarious. Yona would soon learn why…

"You're quite a spacy girl. Did you get a good sleep last night? I heard you're a castle court lady. You were kicked out of the Castle because couldn't cook, sew, clean or sweep, do laundry, play an instrument, or dance! And you were sent here to train?! You should give up trying to become a woman already! At least the girl with the armor looks the part, you don't even pull that off!"

As much as Yona wanted to reply with something to defend herself, she not only felt absolutely no malice or ill-intent from the older woman, but also wasn't exactly in a position to say otherwise… especially not considering it was all true. ' _Hak, this is somehow your fault._ ' The older woman dropped a huge pile of clothes into Yona's hands.

"Anyway, we'll teach you from the beginning. First, was these."

"H-how do I wash these…?"

"You wash them in the river, obviously."

"The river…?"

It was at this moment that Hak showed up, snagging a bout two thirds of the stack in a single swift movement. Yona blinked, not actually sure where the clothes had gone for a moment before looking up at Hak as he greeted her. A moment of childish pouting later…

"I can play music and dance… a little…"

"You mean that ear-wrenching music you play?"

"Hmph!"

"You've gone back to normal just a bit."

"Huh..?"

"Nevermind."

"…"

"…"

"Who is the woman who helped us when… at the castle?"

"Her name seems to be [Ruby Rose], though I think I'm mispronouncing it somewhat. I don't really know much about her except that her weapon is impossible and that she's willing to protect us."

"Do you know where she is right now? I… I'd like to thank her for… for helping…"

"I… honestly have no idea where she went. She vanished this morning after I got her clothing that stood out less while still suiting her fairly well. She can take care of herself, so I'm not overly worried. Not like there's anything in Fuga that can hurt her after all."

"…"

"…"

"So Hak… you had a little brother? He's adorable… He's nothing like you."

(An arrow pierces Hak's heart, but he doesn't notice because he's used to this by now.)

"Tae-Yeon is the same as me. He's an orphan that was taken in by Gramps*. He just can't abandon orphans. Unlike me, Tae-Yeon has a weak body, so everybody takes special care of him. He exhausted himself a bit too much this morning."

"…"

"Well, we've arrived. Do the laundry in the river over here."

"I… how do I do laundry?"

Hak let out a heavy sigh and knelt next to his Princess to teach her how to clean clothing. Other than noting the river was a little muddier than normal, neither he nor Yona noticed anything out of the ordinary. They didn't notice the trace amounts of blood being swept downstream by the flow of the river.

* * *

* **The Fire Tribe believes themselves to be descended from Hiryuu, the Red Dragon God from their nations founding mythos. The Second Son (shown here but not yet named) is arrogant and cares little for his soldiers, and as such is willing to throw their lives (but not his own) against Ruby despite the mystery surrounding her and the warning given Soo-Won.**

 **And here's the replies to reviews (I accidentally deleted the original copy of this document, yesh what a chapter):**

 **Spartastic 4: Gotta say you were a lot of help and I'm glad you had constructive criticism for me. Hopefully I won't need it again in the future lol**

 **Guest: Thanks. Some good fanfics that send Ruby &/or Co. off to other universes are ****Of Elder Scrolls and Huntsmen: Dragon Rose (Skyrim)** **By: JessesanMan, Pit Stop (Fallout) By: Konstantinsen, and XCOM: RWBY Within (XCOM) By: DrAmishMD. Go read 'em, they're all enjoyable stories.**

 **The Big Gey: I plan to keep this coming even if it literally melts my brain to do it. Sorry for the multiple uploads on this chapter, and I hope to not have chapters like this one again. More original content, less direct manga copies - but for Ch3 there was only so much I wanted to change, since I love the original interactions in the manga so much.**

 **VB: Thanks, hope to be more fantastic in the future.**

 **: I've got some plans for pairings in this but I won't reveal anything yet and accidentally make myself a liar.**

* * *

 **Reviews for earlier versions of Ch3:**

 **Sparstastic 4: Indeed, you were correct entirely and it's my fault. I shouldn't have been writing at 2am and I didn't even proofread and I'm sorry for that. Also sorry for making you suffer through this chapter, what, three times now? My bad. Thanks for the constructive criticism though :)**

 **Myrrn: THANK YOU so very much for the constructive criticism! I seriously dropped the ball on this chapter and I take full responsibility for that and I'm glad I got useful and helpful reviews on it. I've rewritten the chapter to factor Ruby into it more, though still not a great deal since Capital Fuga isn't exactly the most connected or attentive of places (I mean seriously, the Princess of their kingdom, who their own chief went all the way to the capital to protect, shows up and not a single one of them recognizes her or even suspects that the mysterious person Hak showed up with could be his charge? Comon' that's pushing it a LOT. And Yona isn't exactly a subtle person, appearance wise) but I still factored her in more. I hope the new-new Chapter 3 is more up to your standards :)**

* * *

 **Again, sorry for uploading this three different times, and I'm sorry for the poorly done first chapter. I'll endeavor not to copy so much from the manga in the future, though where it makes sense for dialogue to remain the same I'll keep it and for interactions I'm especially fond of I'll try to preserve as best I can. Hope you all keep reading in spite of me, and see you next chapter - hopefully on Monday to say sorry for my screw ups here.**


	4. Winds of Change

**Hello all, and welcome to another chapter of Rose and the Dawn! Hope you enjoy it, and I hope I don't need to edit it as much as the last chapter.**

* * *

"King Il was assassinated?!"

Elder Mundok was an old man, old enough to have gray-white hair and a face covered in tired lines, and yet he could not control his emotions or restrain himself. King Il may not have been a brave or strong King, but he was still a King, and held Mundok's loyalty and respect to a large degree. For him to die… and on the Princess' sixteenth birthday no less.

"And the Princess is missing, along with Son Hak…"

The leader of the Water Tribe, Joon-Gi, was a calm and controlled man who preferred to go with the flow of events whenever possible, rarely being the instigator in conflicts or even arguments. Indeed, even the unspoken question regarding Son Hak was pushing it for this the blond-haired man.

"How did this happen? I suppose this is why we were summoned here without warning…"

Geun-Tae was the young, tan, black haired General of the Earth Tribe to the northeast of Hiryuu Castle. Valuing strength and loving the heat of battle, he had not taken well to the 'Cowardly King' Il, and was more surprised than upset.

"Elder Mundok, as the representative of the Wind Tribe, would you happen to know where General Hak is?"

Soo-Jin, The General of the Fire Tribe was a cold and calculating man, devoted to military strength and truly believing himself to be descended from the legendary King Hiryuu the Red Dragon – though he didn't believe in the Dragon Warriors himself, only the First King. Always looking to increase his tribes strength and considering the Throne his own, he was a dangerous man to make an enemy of.

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means, Fire Boy!"

Not that Elder Mundok cared much about the dangers of the Fire Tribe, considering that even in his advanced age he could likely crush the man in single combat. Old, kind until angered or threatened, casual to the extreme and always ready for both battle and a good drink in equal measure, Elder Mundok held no official position in the Wind Tribe anymore, having passed his position to his son, Hak, years ago.

"Well… the story has it that Hak kidnapped the Princess. That is an act of treason, is it not?"

With that incendiary comment the table housing a representative from four of the five tribe of Kouka Kingdom fell into chaotic bickering, mild threats, comments on the strength of Son Hak, and poorly disguised jabs and insults towards the various tribes – though Mundok stayed silent while Joon-Gi only spoke softly and with a moderating intent. The argument was cut down in it's youth by two simple words spoken with great weight.

"Calm down."

Eyes at the table turned towards the speaker, Soo-Won, the sole member of the Royal Family of Kouka to be both alive and within the castle. A young man of eighteen years with long blond hair tucked over his shoulder and a sharp gaze, Soo-Won commanded attention be placed upon him with his presence alone. Looking over the table, his spoke once more.

"His Majesty was murdered three days ago by an unknown assassin, and both Princess Yona and General Hak have been missing since. We have sent search parties, but at this time have turned up only dead ends and cold leads."

"What should we do if we spot either of them?"

"Immediately send word to the Castle and attempt to apprehend them. You are not to cause them harm or mention this to anyone not in this room or directly involved in their capture. The situation is dire, without a King the five tribes will fall into conflict – we cannot allow this to become public knowledge lest our enemies work to the detriment of all the Tribes."

"Indeed… the Kai Empire to the north, Xing and Sai to the south, all three of them would jump to take Kouka for themselves."

"And King Il gifted away our territory to avoid conflict with them, leaving us weaker with every passing year. We cannot afford infighting – on this I agree with the rest of them."

"We will also need a new King."

At the Fire Tribe leaders statement, the entire room fell into a tense silence. Then, Kye-Sook, Soo-Won's black haired advisor, spoke up for the first time in the meeting.

"With the Princess missing, our only remaining option is Soo-Won himself. He is all that remains of the Royal Family."

The four representatives were silent for a moment, before Soo-Jin spoke.

"I will approve of Soo-Won's candidacy."

Joon-Gi spoke next, followed by Geun-Tae, both in the affirmative. Now all eyes turned toward Mundok, the retired former General of the Wind Tribe, who was there in the place of Son Hak. The silence dragged on and the tension in the room rose until…

"I'm a tired old man. Find Hak, ask him for approval. I'm going home."

"If you do not approve of Soo-Won as King it will only further suspicion of a revolt by the Wind Tribe."

The room fell silent once again as the future King and his supporters kept close watch over Mundok. Seeing the man had stopped at the door, Soo-Won decided to try a new tactic.

"This country will not survive without a king… what would it take to gain your support?"

"If you were to marry Princess Yona I would happily offer my support – along with a gift for the wedding. But… I know that Hak would not leave this castle without reason, and until I know what that reason I cannot give my approval for your crowning."

Soo-Won let out a heavy sigh as he lowered his gaze, a frown adorning his face even as the rest of the room was quiet and contemplative of Mundoks reasoning and decision. Then Soo-Won spoke again, this time with both threat and sorrow in his tone.

"In three days time we will hold the coronation ceremony. If I cannot gain the support of the Wind Tribe in that time, there will be no coronation. That said, I expect in three days you will attend, to give me your support, Elder Mundok. For the sake of the Wind Tribe."

With a soft shake of his head, Mundok could only sigh and give Soo-Won one last statement – to get the final word in, as it were.

"Lord Soo-Won, I have always viewed you as my own grandson, as I have with Hak."

That had been midday yesterday, and Mundok was nearing Capital Fuga at some speed, aiming to make it back by the afternoon at the latest. He had much to and little time to do it, after all. He needed to begin searching for his son and the granddaughter he'd always wanted, and to prepare his people for what could well be a war against the other four tribes. Perhaps send envoys to Xing as they shared a long border and could be allies against any aggressors.

"Hello."

With a yelp, Mundok yanked upon his horse's reigns and looked around for the person who had spoken to him. Looking down, he found himself staring at a small woman – though with his experience he knew it was no child, despite her size – with silver eyes and hair that started black at the roots and faded to a deep crimson at the tips. She was wearing a light red robe with black edging over… Mundok stiffened as he recognized the way the robes flowed, not over soft flesh or underclothes, but over hard armor. Was this one of the assassins that slew King Il?

Was she targeting Capital Fuga?!

"Who are you, woman?"

"Uh… _[Really need to learn the language.]_ "

"What?"

The woman simply smiles slightly and then turns towards Fuga, saying something in her strange language once again, and charges off ahead of him. With a start, Mundok snaps the reigns of his horse and follows after her, barely able to keep up despite being on horseback while she's afoot.

"What is this woman?!"

* * *

Yona was, to her surprise, actually enjoying herself washing clothes with Hak. The river water was frigid, and Hak only a little less annoying than usual, but… it was normal. Nobody was trying to kill her, she wasn't fleeing from snakes or chasing after… after keepsakes, it was just… quiet, peaceful, companionable work. And the work helped distract her as well, thank the gods. Naturally, Yona was deep in the swing of things when the peace was broken by an elderly voice bellowing out in anger, fear, and exasperation.

"STOP RUNNING AND TALK TO ME DAMNIT!"

Haks head shot up with a jolt – had he fallen asleep washing clothes?! – and he turned towards the voice.

"Gramps?"

The foreigner woman, Ruby, was spotted first, moving at a healthy speed as she moved in Hak and Yona's direction. The source of the voice, Elder Mundok, was close behind, but looked completely out of breath as he tried to keep up with the young woman. Hak sniggered and even Yona couldn't hold back a soft smile as she watched the man she considered a grandfather give up as Ruby leapt to a rooftop in a single leap (and Yona wasn't even going to question that at this point) and sagged over breathing in great gasps and wheezes.

"Damn… young… rascals…"

"Oi, Gramps!"

Mundok froze, and then looked up at Hak and Yona. Hak had stood up, and Yona was quick to follow, dropping the clothing she'd been cleaning onto the dusty ground. Mundok was frozen for a few moments as he just held still and stared at the two, before he rushed forward as if he hadn't been panting a moment prior and pulled Yona into a tight, warm, familiar embrace.

"Thank the gods you're safe…"

Yona began to tear up as Mundok began to ramble out loud about being horribly sorry that he hadn't been there to protect her, that he was only just now finding her, and that he couldn't stop those horrible events from happening. Yona wasn't sure if that was everything he'd said, as she was having difficulty breathing in the hug. Too much love was a thing, after all. Thankfully Mundok let her go and moved her an arm's length away and looked her head to toe.

"Has Hak been feeding you properly? You seem thin…"

"No… I've been given amazing food… the Wind Tribe is warm and reassuring, just like you."

As Yona denied his worry with her entire being, few noticed Ruby return to the ground with a smile – not able to understand the words being spoken, but even a rock could understand what was being said.

"And Hak, you're well too I hope?"

"Why am I an afterthought?!"

Yona smiled warmly as she saw the two fall into their usual snarky interactions, only to be interrupted by Tae-Yeon as he demanded a hug from his grandfather as well. Much like the rest of the Tribe, they were warm, friendly, and carefree by nature.

"AH! Wait, I need to find that assassin in red and black!"

"Assassin?! Where?!"

"Right there! Careful, she's got armor- why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's Ruby. She's a travelling warrior from a distant land who helped us in the castle."

"Oh. Why didn't she say so?"

"She doesn't know our language."

"But she said hello!"

All involved turn to the quiet woman with a frown. If the collective gaze of the current and former general of the Wind Tribe, the former Princess of Kouka, and the adorable Tae-Yeon bothered Ruby at all, she didn't show it as she shrugged and spoke.

"Hello."

"Huh."

"That aside, we need to talk… it's about the castle… and Soo-Won."

* * *

Two men, one old and gray while the other was young and powerful, sat at a table drinking in the hopes it would make their situation less unpleasant. Halfway through their discussion about Soo-Won's coup one of their soldiers had rushed into the room to tell them about a group of Fire Tribe soldiers who had been found dead near the river, with clear indications they had been dragged there. Upon visiting the scene, Hak had instantly known who was behind the corpses.

"I just wish we could ask her what drove her to kill them."

"You and me both, boy. But if I had to bet I'd say they were blocking off the river and she decided to stop them."

"I mean… it makes sense, but even so."

"How did she chop them apart anyway?"

"She has a scythe – no I don't know how she keeps it hidden, she just does – and she's far stronger than even I am. And easily as skilled."

"Oh. Damn."

The two men fell silent again, drinking together for a bit longer.

"Gramps… you're going to need to go back there and give Soo-Won your support. We will need his protection to keep the Fire Tribe at bay and we cannot win a civil war."

"I know… I just… it goes against my very being to support him after hearing that he killed King Il and chased Princess Yona from the castle like that... and on her birthday no less."

"Trust me I know, but… our people come first. Yona comes first. I'll leave Capital Fuga tomorrow morning and entrust Yona to you and the Tribe. Maybe show my face once I'm well enough away to lead them off…"

"Hak…"

"You can't stop me Gramps. Soo-Won will just keep coming until he gets what he wants, but if what he wants isn't here…"

"He won't come for it, I know. I don't like it, but I understand the situation."

"Will you tell Yona not to worry? And try to get that traveler talking, she can protect Yona even better than I can if we can actually talk to her about it and keep her from doing anything dumb."

"I'll make sure Yona does worry about you, but… the foreigner may be more difficult. Powerful, dangerous, and more than willing to kill. Never a good combination, less so when we have no way to control her or even communicate properly with her."

"Just try. She could protect this entire Tribe, I have no doubt of that."

"Very well… make it an order and I'll give it a shot."

"Fine then. I, General Son Hak of the Wind Tribe, hereby order you to teach Ruby how to speak our language and to ask her to protect Yona on my behalf."

"It will be done."

* * *

Kan Tae-Jun was not a greedy man, really. He'd only ever wanted to marry his way into the royal family and retake the throne for the Fire Tribe. His father would have approved of that, surely! But that damned brute Hak had intervened, had stopped him! The Wind Tribe was now opposing the future King, and had slain many of his soldiers. Nevermind that the woman wasn't believed to be part of any tribe, or that he had sent the soldiers to fight her, the Wind Tribe was to blame! They had always been rebellious and stupid and careless, and now they were proving to be a threat as well.

But that was fine. He had it under control. His father had already been told and had even sent word back approving a direct attack. The Fire Tribe was justified now, not even the future King would be able to disapprove of their actions now. The woman with the scythe had done that much for them, at the least. It would be a short bit before they could attack, but they would do so from the east at dawn, with the morning light at their backs. His father had suggested as much, though he wasn't going to come directly due to being busy elsewhere. Tae-Jun's older brother was also busy elsewhere, but that only meant he would get more glory! And when he had the Princess he could marry her, and his Tribe could demand the throne as was their blood right! Nobody would oppose them, not with legitimacy from the Princess.

But first he needed to wait out the night and prepare his soldiers for the coming battle. They were the Fire Tribe! They were the strongest Tribe, the rightful heirs to the Royal Throne, the descendants of Hiryuu himself! Tae-Jun would remind all of Kouka why those who oppose the Fire Tribe should just give up and die. Capital Fuga would be the first to learn that lesson, in the dawns light.

* * *

Ruby could feel it in the air. She had more than enough experience with war to know the calm before a storm, the quiet that proceeded every major battle she had ever been part of. The quiet fun between the fight on the freeway and the Breach. The festival joy before the Fall. Training with JN_R before the Haven mess. Waiting out the blizzard with hot cocoa before Atlas went to hell. That day at the oasis before the Battle of Shade. Even the trip through the Grimmlands to bring the fight to Salem herself was decidedly calm – no serious threats until the final battle itself. This was like those, but… not as potent really. In hindsight that probably had to do with how weak the people here were – even an army of their soldiers would only give her more lives to harvest before the enemy fled. There would be no real threats to her in whatever conflict was coming, so she wouldn't feel nearly as much tension as normal.

But there was conflict coming, and that alone was enough to have Ruby sharpening her scythe and counting her ammunition. Eighty-seven traditional rounds – A little under three clips – were accompanied by ninety each of gravity, fire, lightning, and ice rounds. Two bullets fired since she got here, the third missing bullet from when she had fired at the Dragon in Vale before activating her eyes and ending up here. Plenty of bullets, but without the ability to replace them she would need to be careful about their use. Count them after every battle and always hesitate to use them. She could probably get away with just melee in this world, so it wasn't hugely important, but it would not pay to be careless.

Careless is what gets people killed after all.

 **And that's the chapter. I'm not the most fond of this myself, but there's only so much editing and rewriting I can do before I throw in the towel and accept imperfection. As you can see, the butterfly effect is in action now due to Ruby accidentally escalating the situation with Soo-Won and the Fire Tribe. Nice job breaking it, Hero.**

 **Once again, there is a bit of rehashing the original manga at the beginning, but it's needed in order to give people who don't read/know A.N.Y. the needed backstory - or at least, some of it. I'm not yet sure if I will be including the Generals in this story or even Soo-Won's parts of the manga, but I figured it would help newcomers know more about Kouka and why the situation with the Wind Tribe is so dire. Dunno how well I did, but we'll find out.**

 **Next chapter will be the first, and only, battle between the Wind and Fire Tribes. "Wind v/s Fire, Feat: Ruby Rose" anyone?**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I do recommend it. You'll have some parts that are simply rehashed here, but I'm only at the equivalent of Ch7-9 in this story.**

* * *

 **Cya'll next time then!**

 **~ Mecharic**


	5. Blazing Dawn and Smoldering Roses

**Oh look, Mecharic managed to get this out within his desired timeframe too! Seriously, where did the real me go? I hope this chapter can live up to the previous one, and to head off the inevitable "Why did Ruby not stand out more" keep in mind she's in the middle of a burning city for most of this. She's literally obscured by smoke, meaning only those she fought directly were able to see what she could do.**

* * *

Hak sighed rather heavily, not liking his choice despite knowing that it was necessary. Leaving behind everything he held dear – from his Tribe and Capital Fuga to his adopted grandfather and the person he cared most about in the world – was no easy task. But it was a necessary task. Even had the foreigner not killed Fire Tribe soldiers it would have been necessary, but he may have taken longer to realize it. In a way he owed her, preventing him from getting to comfortable in Capital Fuga. Now he just needed to slip out before Yona or his favorite mysterious stranger took notice of his absence.

 _[Leaving so soon,]_ Hak?"

"Sonofa… where did you come from?!"

The silver-eyed woman only laughed softly at him, not even bothering to answer a question she probably only understood a small bit of. She then turned towards the rising sun and simply went back to watching the inbound dawn. Hak paused, also choosing to watch the very beginning of the dawn, a more than a little lost in the color of it all. The finality that it seemed to bring, and the immense tension that could be felt almost as a physical presence.

"Well… I guess I'll be off then. Best of luck, even if you can't understand anything I'm saying."

And with that decidedly lackluster – though not out of character – statement, the Thunder Beast walked off into the world, striding at no small speed down the stone and dirt path that would take him away from his childhood home forever.

* * *

Ruby watched the young man walk away from the home he had worked so hard to reach. She could understand his actions, assuming she got the basics down. The girl he'd brought with him, this Hime Yona, was of great importance. Probably a noble or even royalty, if the castle theme was anything to go by, and had been on the wrong end of a revolution or coup. Hak was probably her bodyguard, and she probably had family here in … Shi-Hon? Fuga. This language was a pain in the ass to learn, but she'd need to figure it out. She was getting annoyed at not knowing anything.

That aside, if Hak couldn't sense the tension he was either very distracted or less competent than Ruby had original thought. Then again, he was leaving, so he could think it not his problem, or perhaps thought it was just him. Regardless, he was gone, and she had the distinct feeling she was being entrusted with Hime. Ruby would have anyway – she knew what it was like to be betrayed – multiple times, in fact – and she had no idea where she was or what she could do in this strange world with it's whole moon and its warriors that could have fought a Huntsman without using Aura, so she had no where else to go and every reason to stick around. Still, she would've liked if someone had asked her first – even if there was a language barrier.

All of that would become moot about two hours later as the sun cleared the horizon and Ruby was forced to squint to watch it rise. In that moment of squinting she heard something. It wasn't overly loud – not yet – but it was clearly the sound of a great many feet on march. An arrow, lit with a fire upon its tip, flew overhead out of the dawns light. Then another, and then a hundred, a thousand. The sky was a wall of fire-lit arrows, all of them headed for the town behind her that made up the lowest level of Fuga.

"ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Ruby could do nothing else but shout in desperation to alert people of the incoming arrows, even as most of them were still just waking up. The first dozen or so arrows landed even as the Huntress leapt into the city to do her job: save lives and protect the weak. Even if it meant annihilating the attacking army once she was done evacuating people.

* * *

Yona woke to the sound of screaming and the smell of smoke. It was not a pleasant awakening, to say the least. Stumbling onto her feet she rushed to the window overlooking the majority of Capital Fuga and found a sea of fire and chaos, barely visible through the thick layers of smoke rising from the madness. Through the screams of terror and rage the Princess could hear the sound of metal on metal, just as horrifying as that day when her world came crumbling down.

' _Not again! Not again not again not again!_ '

There was no way… even here wasn't safe?! Even here she was in danger? As another scream, this one louder than the rest and cut terribly short, pierced her ears Yona had an epiphany: she was the danger. Fuga had been peaceful when she arrived, but everything had fallen apart mere days later. This was all her fault! She had to leave. If she left the Fire Tribe would follow her right? She was what they wanted, right?!

Yona didn't stop to think her actions all the way through, she didn't even stop to switch out of her sleepwear. She simply rushed for the door and bolted out of the castle. Stumbling a little, she lifted the long sleeping gown up so she could run, ignoring the pain of the stones on her bare feet. She needed to draw the Fire Tribe away… somehow. And then, an idea.

Yona rushed towards the battle, foolishly forgetting what had happened the last time she'd been surrounded by enemy soldiers.

* * *

A spray of blood, the thunks of a body cut apart, the screams of agony as another lost an arm, the roars of anger and shouts of fear as the scythe continued it's relentless journey through soldier after soldier. Ruby was in her element. She was doing what she had been born to do. Pity it was in battle against humans, rather than Grimm, but that was something Ruby had long since gotten used to. The White Fang at Beacon and Mistral, Salem's assassins, the Atlas Civil War, the Tribal Conflict in Vacuo, and then the complete anarchy back in Vale again… Ruby had long since gotten used to killing people. It's what had earned her the title "Crimson Harvest" by all those who knew her. She was a monster after all, feared even by her closest allies for the lives she had taken and the sheer threat level she posed on the field of battle.

And right now the Fire Tribe was learning the hard way exactly what it meant to attack the Crimson Harvest and her allies.

Body after body, life after life, Ruby was in her full battle mode. There would be no survivors of this battle, for survivors could return to strike again. She would not allow her allies to suffer because she became careless. Not this time. Not on her second chance. The bodies continued to pile up, and she had hit one hundred lives ended this battle. By now the Fire Tribe had realized she was no easy target, and were seeking an easier way to win. One that came in the form of a red-haired princess with a desire to do one good thing even if it killed her.

 _[Over there!]_

 _[It's the]_ "Hime!"

 _[Get her! Bring her to me! Alive!]_

"No."

And once again, Ruby Rose pulled forth her Semblance, and the world grew slow. She could watch without fear as swords sluggishly moved through the air around her and arrows rained down on the battlefield. She saw a Fuga soldier fall, stabbed by an enemy soldier. In the time it took that soldier to hit the ground, Ruby had carved through a dozen enemies – including the Fuga soldier's killer. Carving through more soldiers in the seventeen seconds it took her to reach Yona than she had in the entire battle thus far, Ruby was reminded that sometimes even her speed isn't fast enough. Not when her charge was trying to be caught.

* * *

Yona had been rushing forward, trying to get the attention of the Fire Tribe, when she had seen both her savior and the Fire Tribe commander. She didn't recognize him, but the regalia was impossible to miss, even for someone like her who had no real experience with battle. She began making her way towards him desperately trying to ignore the muffled sounds of battle and death that could get past the pounding in her ears and the harshness of her breathing. She'd seen things she had never wanted to see – things that told her exactly why her father had hated weapons so much. Why he had avoided war.

It drove Yona to struggle even harder to reach the enemy commander. If she could just surrender herself, ask that he spare Fuga in exchange for her obedience, it would be okay. She could live with that. She could face her father with that.

And through sheer determination, she pulled it off.

* * *

She was here. Tae-Yun could see her. His Princess. HIS Princess, who had run through a raging battle to reach his loving arms and give him the throne he deserved. She was standing in front of him, in a sleeping gown, beautiful beyond compare even as her chest heaved from the effort and sweat beaded on her forehead and neck. Her hair a wild blaze around her shoulders, the gown torn a little, an alluring fire in her eyes that he'd never seen before… all of it just made him love her even more… and she had come… to him.

"Take me!"

' _On the battlefield? Well if you-'_

"Take me with you, but leave Capital Fuga and the Wind Tribe alone! I won't fight if you leave them alone!"

' _Oh… right. That's what she meant. Well, there will be plenty of time for taking later…_ '

"Very well. We didn't intend to do much more than this anyway. ALL FORCES, WITHDRAW! We have what we wanted, and a little revenge to boot!"

* * *

Ruby could only watch as Hime was taken away, sword at her throat, hands tied behind her. The younger woman – a girl in Ruby's eyes no more – had taken the effort to surrender herself for Fuga. Ruby would not waste that effort, that sacrifice. Not that she had as much of a choice as she wanted to think – even with her speed, getting Hime to safety would have been no easy task and no certain thing. She had failed. Completely.

And now she would need to explain that to the people of Fuga without even knowing their damned language.

* * *

Hak had seen the smoke – no mere accident or tragedy could have led to such smoke. It had to have been intentional. And so he had rushed back to Capital Fuga at his best speed, covering several hours of travel in about an hour. By the time he returned, however, the battle was over and the fires were already either being put out or burning out. Hak arrived to find the city surprisingly intact – stone walled houses and a recent rain storm had left the city more durable than it should have been. Even so, what had burned and burned completely, and had burned with thick black smoke, making it seem larger than it had been.

In the end, it wasn't the fire damage or the lives lost that truly brought Hak to his knees, but rather learning that Yona had traded her freedom – and possibly her life – to protect his city, his tribe.

' _I should have been here damnit! I should never have left her side! What was I thinking?!_ '

"Hak."

One little word, his name, and his head snapped up. The accent could not be mistaken, and it wasn't. Ruby stood before him, uninjured though dirty with smoke stains, blood splatter, and dust from the rubble she had been clearing before he had spoken with Mundok. He knew she hadn't sat back and done nothing, but even so… he was angry. She had one job – to protect Yona – and she had failed. She… had clearly not taken it well, if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

"Hak. _[I wasn't able to protect her. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.]_ "

Hak wanted to be angry, he wanted to hit her and rant and rage against it all but… he couldn't. He didn't need to understand her language to know she was sorry – the tone alone made that terribly clear. Nor did he need to ask her to know that she would be coming with him to rescue the Princess. An army takes far more time to move than a pair of warriors, and without needing to guard a city retaking Yona would be easy. Hopefully.

"It's… not okay. But we're going to save her. The Princess."

* * *

 **A note – the reason that "Hime" (Japanese for Princess) is not translated is because Ruby think that it is Yona's name, since where she comes from people have a first & last name (Lie Ren, Jaune Arc, Glynda Goodwitch, ext) while in Kouka they only have one 'real' name (Hak, Yoon, Ik-Soo, Yona, ext). As such, having heard "Hime Yona" paired so much Ruby thinks her name is "Hime" with her last name being Yona. Gonna have fun with that one later.**

 **On a different note, this chapter was originally going to be VERY different from what I ended up with. Like, Yona gets Aura, Ruby uses her eyes, Hak shows up mid-battle, among other details. Then, about halfway through the Yona parts, I paused and realized that the entire story of Akatsuki no Yona is basically about how she grows as a person, a warrior, and a Princess. Giving her Aura would damage the basis of the entire series by skipping much of that growth and removing most of the danger to her (Hak is already basically immortal at this point, "oh a cliff? Meh, I'm standing ten minutes after waking up", "oh, a stab wound? Pashaw!", "snake bite? Is it Tuesday already?") so I removed it and redid the chapter. I think it worked out better this way.**

 **Anyhow, I'll cya'll when I pop out the Rose of the Stars chapter, hopefully later today, maybe tomorrow evening after work.**

 **Review, Follow, Fav, it keeps me motivated :D**

 **~ Mecharic**


End file.
